


The Joys of Twincest

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parody, Satire, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Molly Weasley discovered what her twin sons were getting up to? Here's how I imagine such an encounter might go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Twincest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Радости инцеста](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430039) by [leqslant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant)



# The Joys of Twincest.

"I don't care," Molly Weasley scolded her sons. "Brothers just don't do that kind of thing together. It's wrong."

"But Mum, we're identical twins!"  
"Practically clones of each other."  
"When we suck each other off,"  
"it's the same as auto-fellatio!"

No sooner had the last word left Fred's mouth than Molly fainted dead away.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence.


End file.
